Surreal Music Video
by hoshiko2kokoro
Summary: When she leaves the room, they wake up. [Oneshot.]


_hoshiko's note_: my second drabble. this one came to me while i saw the music video to koda kumi's _but_. ...don't even ask me how this has ANYTHING even closely related to that music video. it was something about the way the girls standing in a line moved and stuff. whenever that song plays, i can still see it in my head... i thought it would be cute to do these two since they have no hearts and all-they're like little plush dolls! (originally it was meant to be sora and riku with kairi as the creator, but changed it at the last min.)  
since this was a drabble, i didn't have my luffly beta read it (plus she's on vaca). hope u enjoy and sorry for the mistakes!

* * *

See that room there in the dark? It has a long work bench with a corkboard hanging on the wall it rests against. The work bench is dirty and has paints and little tools used for tinkering with things. The corkboard has bigger tools used for pounding. The room itself was a white room. Why such a blank color? Ask the owner. 

Who just walked into the room. Actually, she practically kicked the door in. Marching over to her workstation and with a quick flip of the lights, it was easy to see why the room was white. It matched perfectly with her small white dress. She was young, an early teen, and still had the body of an awkward stage. Her blonde hair was slung over one of her tiny shoulders and her bright blue eyes surveyed her work area.

There were two boxes side by side near the work bench. The girl bent down to them in one swift movement and pulled two small bodies out. These weren't human bodies, thankfully, but rather little plush doll bodies. But they weren't anatomically correct. Their head was much too big and they had no fingers, but instead mitten-like hands and feet. It was an unusual sight indeed, but the girl's smile widened.

She put the two bodies on the table. In a fluid movement, the teen then grabbed a small paint can filled to the brim with black paint. Dipping her pointed brush into the paint, the girl rhythmically swiped a frown on the doll, then on the other. Pulling another two cans over, the redhead smiled down to see her blue and green paint. She dotted two circles of blue on the first doll and then two circles of green on the other.

The girl reached underneath her bench to a small basket. She quickly pulled it up and slammed it onto the bench. The blonde never skipped the imaginary beat in which she moved. She pulled out spiky red hair, slapped it on the green eyed doll, and then dressed him in jeans and a black top. Reaching into the basket once more, the girl pulled out messy blonde hair, put it on the blue eyed doll, and proceeded to dress him up in a cute red and black outfit.

Satisfied with her work, the girl with the bright smile to match her bright hair marched out of the room. After turning off the light, the girl slammed the door behind her. The room was dark again.

The two dolls, tangled on the workbench, then awoke. Struggling to stand up, the two looked at one another. It was an odd sight indeed, the anatomically incorrect, frowning, childish dolls inspecting one another. For the sake of society's rules, these dolls are both male. Why? Well, because it was a girl who made them and dressed them so. Plus they had no chest.

No words were needed as the blue eyed doll grabbed the other's hand. He then pressed the hand to his chest, where a heart on a normal human would be. Somehow, through the magic of this Disney-esque story, there was a heartbeat; if this was a Disney-esque story. However they only pretended there was a _thump-thump_ in their soft chests. The green eyed doll grabbed the other's hand and repeated the action. The two looked at each other, but their frowns remained. It was their eyes that showed the smiled. They were the only two for each other.

The door was kicked open again. The two dolls fell lifeless as the darkness retreated from the harsh illumination. Holding hands and praying for a blind eye from the girl, the dolls waited, unmoving. Sadly, the girl did not ignore her new little creations. She wanted to make more.

Marching one again to that workbench, she flung even more of the naked bodies onto the table. The already made dolls watched it horror and wonder at the flying dolls as they landed around them. That chore done of emptying her box, the blonde stood up straight. Her smile widened as she saw the two dolls from before holding hands.

Briefly she wondered if she had laid them on the table like that. With the thought passing by and never stopping, the girl separated the two dolls. Placing them on opposite sides of the table, the girl went to work. More and more of the same dolls were painted, dressed, and tossed aside. The pre-made dolls watched, wondering how many more of these their creator was going to clone, when a voice called from out of the room.

Stopping momentarily, but never missing a beat, the girl dropped her duty and marched out of the room; her smile never faded. It was almost like a surreal music video to a pop song.

The dolls awoke; the army of them. They looked around, spun around, inspected their being and the ones around them. However, the two original dolls did not care to look at mirror reflections of themselves. The two jumped off their high stools and wandered around. The redheaded doll grew worried as he only saw countless clones. The blue eyed doll jumped and jumped to see over his counterparts, but came up empty.

The two sides met- the red and blone. Each one looked amazed that another similar form of theirs existed with such a different hairstyle. The first born blue eyed doll pushed his way into the center, coming face to face with a wall of his friend, all green eyes locked on him. Feeling slightly overcome with a sudden sense of nervousness, the blone doll searched frantically for the one familiar to him. However, how was this possible when they all looked so similar?

He imagined his heart raced when the idea hit him. The blue eyed boy held his fingerless hand over his heart and made a beating pound on his chest. Waiting and standing there, the doll continued his weird movements. The green and blue eyed dolls watched and moved away. They didn't know this doll and didn't want to. He was weird.

But that was what the first born green eyed doll wanted. He made his awkward way over with his too large limbs and stood before the blonde. The doll then pounded on his heart in response to his friend. The two tried to smile, but to no avail. Their eyes reflected it instead.

Looking around at the others sparked a sudden idea into the blonde doll. He ran over to the paint brush situated atop the paint can nearby. First, the smaller doll rubbed his frown off of his face quickly. Then he maneuvered it into his hands and drew a bright smile. Turning on his heel, the doll flopped back over to his friend.

The redheaded doll was amazed that a new expression was now covering his friend's face. It was cute; it made the taller doll want to smile as well. He wiped the paint off furiously as if allergic to it. The blonde doll waited and then drew a smile on his partner's face. Their eyes shone with the same merriment now pasted on their face.

The other dolls looked over. It was odd for them. They looked at their counterparts and then at the ones across the table. None of the dolls knew what to do. Instead, they watched as the two outcasts hugged and held hands; it was a cute affair.

The door slammed open again. This time the girl carried with her a new box. She was going to make more dolls and had new clothes for them. The blonde seemed to want to make a brunette and a silver haired doll now. Plopping the new box down on the work bench, the smiling girl came to a stop.

The teen did a double take as she spotted her two dolls leaning against each other, their arms linked, smiling brightly. The creator knew she didn't make a single one of her dolls hosting a smile. She briefly wondered what had happened, but shrugged it off. These dolls would be sold at a special price.

The girl grabbed the two dolls in both hands and pulled them apart. However, neither separated this time. The blonde girl raised an eyebrow. She tried again and again, but the red and the blonde dolls were now a pair. After another shrug, the girl turned with her bright smile. She marched out of the room, still holding onto the couple. She then came into her room full of white paint, posters, and plushies. The two dolls she held in her hands would be much more special than anything in her room, though. They weren't for sale.

She had placed them on a shelf over her desk with tender care. Making sure the two still leaned against one another, the girl stood back to admire her work. Not knowing exactly how or why it happened, she decided to not question it. The two dolls were made together and would always be together; it was just the way things would work.

If this was a music video, this would be where the camera slowly spans backwards with the focus on the two dolls. The song coming to a close. The scene fades to black. All ends well in this surreal pop video and everything is perfect in that white world. The world made just for those two.


End file.
